


The Four Seasons Of Gerard Way (A Gerard Way Crackfic) - Chapter 10: I've Gotta Pee, Real Bad - Wattpad

by 42_ChronicYouth_42



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42_ChronicYouth_42/pseuds/42_ChronicYouth_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not mine, omorashi moment around chapter 10, credit to haleyukelele on wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Seasons Of Gerard Way (A Gerard Way Crackfic) - Chapter 10: I've Gotta Pee, Real Bad - Wattpad

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=c00006c";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

 

 

The Four Seasons Of Gerard Way (A Gerard Way Crackfic) - Chapter 10: I've Gotta Pee, Real Bad - Wattpad

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(function(_,e,rr,s){_errs=[s];var c=_.onerror;_.onerror=function(){var a=arguments;_errs.push(a);  
c&&c.apply(this,a)};var b=function(){var c=e.createElement(rr),b=e.getElementsByTagName(rr)[0];  
c.src="//beacon.errorception.com/"+s+".js";c.async=!0;b.parentNode.insertBefore(c,b)};  
_.addEventListener?_.addEventListener("load",b,!1):_.attachEvent("onload",b);  
_.onunload=function(){_errs=[];_.onerror=null;};})  
(window,document,"script", "53ac1f813bad15c805003527");

 

!function(e){"use strict";var n=["tagName","trackImpressionHelper","ownerDocument","Access is denied","bmi_SafeAddOnload","EBCallBackMessageReceived","'cu' is null or not an object","Automation server can't create object","PAPADDINGXX"],r=[],t=["a.wattpad.com"],o=function(n){var r=new RegExp("(?:^|; )"+encodeURIComponent(n)+"=([^;]*)").exec(e.document.cookie);return r&&r.length>0?e.decodeURIComponent(r[1]):null},a=function(e){if("string"!=typeof e.url)return!0;for(var n=0;n<t.length;n++)if(e.url.indexOf(t[n])>-1)return!0;return!1},c=function(e){var t=e.message;if(o("mw-no"))return!0;for(var a=0;a<n.length;a++){if("string"==typeof t&&t.match(n[a]))return!0;if("object"==typeof t&&t.message&&"string"==typeof t.message&&t.message.match(n[a]))return!0}return"string"==typeof e.url&&-1!==r.indexOf(e.url)?!0:!1},i=function(e){return a(e)&&!c(e)};e._errs=e._errs||{},e._errs.allow=function(e){return i(e)}}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=errorception-blacklist.min.js.map

 

 

var localStorageSupport = (function () {  
var testKey = 'testKey', storageName = 'localStorage', storage;  
try {  
storage = window.localStorage;  
storage.setItem(testKey, '1');  
storage.removeItem(testKey);  
return storageName in window && window[storageName];  
} catch (error) {  
return false;  
}  
}());  
if (!localStorageSupport) {  
window.localStorage = {  
_data : {},  
setItem : function(id, val) { return this._data[id] = String(val); },  
getItem : function(id) { return this._data.hasOwnProperty(id) ? this._data[id] : undefined; },  
removeItem : function(id) { return delete this._data[id]; },  
clear : function() { return this._data = {}; }  
};  
}

 

 

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

 

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

 

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

 

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 19153225,  
partid: 60699390,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  * [ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)
  * [Discover ](https://www.wattpad.com/60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way#)

    * [Browse](https://www.wattpad.com/stories)

    * [Action](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/action)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/non-fiction)
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [ChickLit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/chicklit)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Classics](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/classics)
    * [Random](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/random)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/science-fiction)
    * [General Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/general-fiction)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/short-story)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historical-fiction)
    * [Spiritual](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/spiritual)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teen-fiction)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Vampire](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/vampire)
    * [Mystery / Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery-thriller)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)

  * [ Create ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
  * [Community ](https://www.wattpad.com/60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way#)

    * [Clubs](https://www.wattpad.com/clubs)
    * [Awards](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)
    * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
    * [#JustWriteIt](https://www.wattpad.com/takethepledge)







  
[Login](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)  
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)  


 

  
  


#  The Four Seasons Of Gerard Way (A Gerard Way Crackfic) 

by haleyukulele  


######  [The Four Seasons Of Gerard Way (A Gerard Way Crackfic)](https://www.wattpad.com/story/19153225-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)

Table of contents  


  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://www.wattpad.com/58927305-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 2: Red, Black and White  ](https://www.wattpad.com/59461272-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 3: Let's Rob the Ice Cream Man  ](https://www.wattpad.com/59555900-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 4: Name Changes  ](https://www.wattpad.com/59602778-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 5: No One Likes You  ](https://www.wattpad.com/59740706-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 6: Poor Snow  ](https://www.wattpad.com/60010263-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 7: Nice Going, Gerard  ](https://www.wattpad.com/60100414-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 8: Do You Serve Pasta?  ](https://www.wattpad.com/60339253-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 9: Monster Tastes Like Liquid Jolly Ranchers  ](https://www.wattpad.com/60490608-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 10: I've Gotta Pee, Real Bad  ](https://www.wattpad.com/60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 11: Hide And Seek  ](https://www.wattpad.com/60830335-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 12: Bandit  ](https://www.wattpad.com/61485933-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 13: Like A Zombie  ](https://www.wattpad.com/62606944-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 14: Baby Vamps  ](https://www.wattpad.com/63181759-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 15: Fabcakes  ](https://www.wattpad.com/65079147-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 16: Diaper Change  ](https://www.wattpad.com/67507550-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 17: I Hate You So Much  ](https://www.wattpad.com/68963147-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 18: Megan  ](https://www.wattpad.com/69582323-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 19: Grocery Store Trip  ](https://www.wattpad.com/71857371-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 20: Lol Wut?  ](https://www.wattpad.com/74916532-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 21: Danisnotonfire  ](https://www.wattpad.com/77297522-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 22: Cherry Had A Bad Dream  ](https://www.wattpad.com/78152453-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 23: It's Halloween, Bitches  ](https://www.wattpad.com/78792457-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 24: Be The Pancake  ](https://www.wattpad.com/79187401-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 25: I'm British  ](https://www.wattpad.com/79188891-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 26: Vamps' Rants  ](https://www.wattpad.com/79769966-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 27: Lindsey  ](https://www.wattpad.com/80993595-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 28: Amazingphil  ](https://www.wattpad.com/91020976-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 29: Bandit's Play  ](https://www.wattpad.com/91602261-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 30: We're All Out of Eyeliner  ](https://www.wattpad.com/98319035-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 31: The Pickle Jar  ](https://www.wattpad.com/103647321-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 32: Cherry's Milkshake Brings All The Boys To The Yard  ](https://www.wattpad.com/112575394-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 33: Alright Bitches, It's Movie Time  ](https://www.wattpad.com/143251242-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Puzzles Suck  ](https://www.wattpad.com/175869756-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)
  * [ Chapter 35: It's Christmas Bitches  ](https://www.wattpad.com/198035530-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)



  
Add to Library

  
My Lists




  
New Reading List

+

  


  
Vote

  


  
  
  
  
▶  
  


  
  


  





Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F19153225-256-k994883.jpg&description=The+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F19153225-256-k994883.jpg&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory%0A%0AMikey+is+so+sick+of+how+annoying+his+big+brother%2C+Gerard+has+been+acting.+He+decides+to+give+Gerard+a+taste+of+his+own+medicine+by+casting+a+spell+on+him%2C+and+splitting+his+personality+up.+But+each+one+had+a+different+hair+color%2C+%0ABlack+%0AWhite+%0ARed%2C+%0Aand+Blonde+is+the+real+Gee.+%0AGood+luck+Gee%21+You%27re+going+to+need+it.&tags=fanfiction%2Camazingphil%2Cbanditleeway%2Cdanisnotonfire%2Cgerardway%2Cgerardwaycrackfic%2Chair%2Clemongerard%2Clindseyway%2Cmikeway%2Cmychemicalromance%2Cpatrickstump%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camwriting&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/19153225)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad&body=The+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F19153225-256-k994883.jpg&description=The+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F19153225-256-k994883.jpg&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory%0A%0AMikey+is+so+sick+of+how+annoying+his+big+brother%2C+Gerard+has+been+acting.+He+decides+to+give+Gerard+a+taste+of+his+own+medicine+by+casting+a+spell+on+him%2C+and+splitting+his+personality+up.+But+each+one+had+a+different+hair+color%2C+%0ABlack+%0AWhite+%0ARed%2C+%0Aand+Blonde+is+the+real+Gee.+%0AGood+luck+Gee%21+You%27re+going+to+need+it.&tags=fanfiction%2Camazingphil%2Cbanditleeway%2Cdanisnotonfire%2Cgerardway%2Cgerardwaycrackfic%2Chair%2Clemongerard%2Clindseyway%2Cmikeway%2Cmychemicalromance%2Cpatrickstump%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camwriting&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/19153225)

  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad&body=The+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)



## Chapter 10: I've Gotta Pee, Real Bad 

  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/haleyukulele)  


  * Dedicated to [killjoys_unite1](https://www.wattpad.com/user/killjoys_unite1)



  
  
370  
  
  
  
31  
  
  
  
  
[9](https://www.wattpad.com/60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way#)  
  

    
    
    "Hooray!" Snow yelled. "We're going somewhere! I dunno where, but somewhere is good!" 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Okay you guys." Gerard said. "Ready to go?" 
    
    
    
    
    
    "I don't give a shit when or where we go." You know who said that. "Let's just go." 
    
    
    
    
    
    Cherry posed in front of the mirror in his tight jeans (y'know, the REALLY tight ones), fabulous red boa and a sequence shirt. "Snow," he said, "shower me with complements." 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Okay!" Snow gladly excepted. "Gurl you so hot! Man, that boa brings out your hazel, gleaming eyes! Is it hot in here, or is it just Cherry? Oh, you have something on your fantabulous boa! Let me get that for you." He pulled out a little vacuum, and tried to get the speck off of Cherry's boa. Only, it began to such up the boa itself. 
    
    
    
    
    
    *Face palm* 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Give it back, bitch !" Cherry said as he tried to pulled it out. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "I'm trying, I'm trying!" Snow yelled. 
    
    
    
    
    
    The vacuum turned off, *gasp* but how!? *sarcasm* 
    
    
    
    
    
    "You to are so F-ing stupid, I can't believe we're the same person technically." Vamps said. 
    
    
    
    
    
    ****************************************** 
    
    
    
    
    
    The first place they drove to was a little  cafe. On the way, Vamps sat shotgun, while Cherry and Snow sat in the back seat. 
    
    
    
    
    
    Boy! I couldn't think of a better idea than have Snow and Cherry sit next to each other in a car! *More sarcasm* 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Gerard!" Cherry yelled. "Get this stupid bitch away from me." 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Hey!" Gerard said, looking at them through the rear view mirror. He saw Snow smiling and breathing down Cherry's neck, and also sniffing him? "Snow, don't be a creeper, I know it's hard. We're here anyway, so calm down, queen Cherry." 
    
    
    
    
    
    "That's right, bitch!" Cherry said, before they all got out of the vehicle, and went into the shop. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "What do you guys want?" Gerard asked. The cashier was giving them weird looks, they all kinda looked the same. Whatever, as long as they tipped him, he didn't care. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "I want coffee." Vamps said. "The darkest stuff you got." 
    
    
    
    
    
    "I want a cherry smoothie, on the double." Cherry said, dramatically and fabulously flipping his boa over his shoulder. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Can I have a lemon aid?" Snow asked. "If it's not too much trouble." 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Coffee." Gerard said. After they waited for a few minutes, they were given their drinks, and Gerard gave the guy the money, and a couple dollars for a tip. Because he's nice, kinda. 
    
    
    
    
    
    They sat down at a table and enjoyed their stuff. Snow drank his really fast, and sat there humming. Vamps sipped his drink between insulting thoughts, and Cherry rubbed in their faces how great his was. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Okay guys, let's get going." Gerard said as he threw their cups away. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "WAIT!" Cherry yelled, crossing his legs and tightly closing his eyes. "I'VE GOTTA GO, REAL BAD!!!!" 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Bathroom's over there. Hurry up." Gerard said. 
    
    
    
    
    
    Cherry sat outside the bathroom, hearing the sound of water running, for like, ten minutes. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "C'mon, Cherry." Gerard said. "We're leaving now." 
    
    
    
    
    
    "BUT I DIDN'T"T GET TO GO!" He said, changing octaves through out   the sentence. Gerard pulled him away from the bathroom, and into the car. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "We'll stop at a gas station and you can go there." Gerard explained as they left the parking lot. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "That sick sadistic bastard!" Cherry yelled. "I mean, who makes people wait that long to take an F-ing leak?!" 
    
    
    
    
    
    ____________________________________________________________________ 
    
    
    
    
    
    Vote and lemme know what you think please! Thanks for reading! 
    
    
    
    
    
    So that bathroom thing was based off of something that happened to me today at Safeway. I drank a Pepsi, and really had to use the bathroom. So I waited outside the Safeway bathroom, only one person could go in at a time. I heard the water running, waiting, and waiting, and waiting, then my sister came and told me we were leaving! The nerves of some people. Okay sorry, probably TMI. 
    
    
    
    
    
    Thanks again! :)  
    
    
    
    
    
    BTW, killjoys_unite1 I love your name! I dunno why I didn't do something like that.... :) And your picture. *weeps over MCR* 

googletag.cmd.push(function() {var slot = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_leaderboard", [728, 90],"reading_leaderboard-1456105410433").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("Rating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["6"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]);googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_leaderboard-1456105410433");});

 

[ Continue Reading

###### Chapter 11: Hide And Seek

](https://www.wattpad.com/60830335-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)

[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/60830335-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)

Continue Reading

###### Chapter 11: Hide And Seek

  


  
Add to Library

  
Vote  
  


Share

  * [ Share via Facebook ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory)
  * [ Share via Twitter ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory)
  * [ Share via Pinterest ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F19153225-256-k994883.jpg&description=The+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory)
  * [ Share via Tumblr ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F19153225-256-k994883.jpg&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory%0A%0AMikey+is+so+sick+of+how+annoying+his+big+brother%2C+Gerard+has+been+acting.+He+decides+to+give+Gerard+a+taste+of+his+own+medicine+by+casting+a+spell+on+him%2C+and+splitting+his+personality+up.+But+each+one+had+a+different+hair+color%2C+%0ABlack+%0AWhite+%0ARed%2C+%0Aand+Blonde+is+the+real+Gee.+%0AGood+luck+Gee%21+You%27re+going+to+need+it.&tags=fanfiction%2Camazingphil%2Cbanditleeway%2Cdanisnotonfire%2Cgerardway%2Cgerardwaycrackfic%2Chair%2Clemongerard%2Clindseyway%2Cmikeway%2Cmychemicalromance%2Cpatrickstump%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camwriting&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory)
  * [ Embed Story ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/19153225)
  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad&body=The+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way)



googletag.cmd.push(function() {var slot = googletag.defineSlot("/3248126/reading_skyscraper", [160, 600],"reading_skyscraper-1456105410434").addService(googletag.pubads()).setTargeting("Rating", ["1"]).setTargeting("Category", ["6"]).setTargeting("Language", ["1"]);googletag.enableServices();googletag.display("reading_skyscraper-1456105410434");});

  


  
  


  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://www.wattpad.com/jobs)
  * [Press](https://www.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2016 WP Technology Inc.



window.prefetched = {"part.60699390.metadata":{"data":{"id":60699390,"title":"Chapter 10: I've Gotta Pee, Real Bad","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2015-02-12T07:38:16Z","length":3911,"videoId":"wc8ztSy9iDo","photoUrl":"https://em.wattpad.com/983480a7eef2a5c0391b047202b0c0dc51fe343e/687474703a2f2f6d656469612e74756d626c722e636f6d2f34313032613130373961383033366437636333333362386331613936613561322f74756d626c725f696e6c696e655f6d73627630714d4d786b31717a347267702e676966?s=fit&h=360&w=360&q=80","commentCount":9,"voteCount":31,"readCount":370,"cast":[],"dedication":{"name":"killjoys_unite1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/user/killjoys_unite1"},"pages":1,"wordCount":783,"text_url":{"text":"https://t2.wattpad.com/60699390-88df21435?token=exp=1456106010~acl=/60699390-*~hmac=5d7555aa08fc418ae545ef016fadaa18dff835eb5a10e3574da639c6df34b757","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/60699390/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"19153225","title":"The Four Seasons Of Gerard Way (A Gerard Way Crackfic)","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"Haley","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/haleyukulele.128.196316.jpg","username":"haleyukulele","twitter":null},"description":"Mikey is so sick of how annoying his big brother, Gerard has been acting. He decides to give Gerard a taste of his own medicine by casting a spell on him, and splitting his personality up. But each one had a different hair color, \nBlack \nWhite \nRed, \nand Blonde is the real Gee. \nGood luck Gee! You're going to need it.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/19153225-256-k994883.jpg","completed":false,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["amazingphil","banditleeway","danisnotonfire","gerardway","gerardwaycrackfic","hair","lemongerard","lindseyway","mikeway","mychemicalromance","patrickstump"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/19153225-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","parts":[{"id":58927305,"title":"Chapter 1","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/58927305-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":3,"draft":false},{"id":59461272,"title":"Chapter 2: Red, Black and White","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/59461272-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":59555900,"title":"Chapter 3: Let's Rob the Ice Cream Man","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/59555900-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":59602778,"title":"Chapter 4: Name Changes","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/59602778-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":59740706,"title":"Chapter 5: No One Likes You","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/59740706-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":60010263,"title":"Chapter 6: Poor Snow","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/60010263-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":60100414,"title":"Chapter 7: Nice Going, Gerard","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/60100414-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":60339253,"title":"Chapter 8: Do You Serve Pasta?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/60339253-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":60490608,"title":"Chapter 9: Monster Tastes Like Liquid Jolly Ranchers","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/60490608-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":60699390,"title":"Chapter 10: I've Gotta Pee, Real Bad","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":60830335,"title":"Chapter 11: Hide And Seek","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/60830335-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":61485933,"title":"Chapter 12: Bandit","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/61485933-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":62606944,"title":"Chapter 13: Like A Zombie","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/62606944-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":63181759,"title":"Chapter 14: Baby Vamps","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/63181759-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":65079147,"title":"Chapter 15: Fabcakes","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/65079147-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":67507550,"title":"Chapter 16: Diaper Change","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/67507550-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":68963147,"title":"Chapter 17: I Hate You So Much","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/68963147-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":69582323,"title":"Chapter 18: Megan","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/69582323-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":71857371,"title":"Chapter 19: Grocery Store Trip","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/71857371-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":74916532,"title":"Chapter 20: Lol Wut?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/74916532-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":77297522,"title":"Chapter 21: Danisnotonfire","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/77297522-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":78152453,"title":"Chapter 22: Cherry Had A Bad Dream","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/78152453-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":78792457,"title":"Chapter 23: It's Halloween, Bitches","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/78792457-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":79187401,"title":"Chapter 24: Be The Pancake","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/79187401-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":79188891,"title":"Chapter 25: I'm British","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/79188891-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":79769966,"title":"Chapter 26: Vamps' Rants","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/79769966-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":80993595,"title":"Chapter 27: Lindsey","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/80993595-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":91020976,"title":"Chapter 28: Amazingphil","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/91020976-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":91602261,"title":"Chapter 29: Bandit's Play","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/91602261-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":98319035,"title":"Chapter 30: We're All Out of Eyeliner","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/98319035-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":103647321,"title":"Chapter 31: The Pickle Jar","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/103647321-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":112575394,"title":"Chapter 32: Cherry's Milkshake Brings All The Boys To The Yard","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/112575394-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":143251242,"title":"Chapter 33: Alright Bitches, It's Movie Time","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/143251242-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":175869756,"title":"Puzzles Suck ","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/175869756-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":3,"draft":false},{"id":198035530,"title":"Chapter 35: It's Christmas Bitches","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/198035530-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","rating":3,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"category":6},"isAuthor":null,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"showAdUnit":false,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","description":"The Four Seasons Of Gerard Way (A Gerard Way Crackfic):Chapter 10: I've Gotta Pee, Real Bad - Mikey is so sick of how annoying his big brother, Gerard has been acting. He decides to give Gerard a taste of his own medicine by casting a spell on him, and splitting his personality up. But each one had a different hair color, \nBlack \nWhite \nRed, \nand Blonde is the real Gee. \nGood luck Gee! You're going to need it.","keywords":"Fanfiction,amazingphil,banditleeway,danisnotonfire,gerardway,gerardwaycrackfic,hair,lemongerard,lindseyway,mikeway,mychemicalromance,patrickstump,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"title":"The Four Seasons Of Gerard Way (A Gerard Way Crackfic) - Chapter 10: I've Gotta Pee, Real Bad","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/19153225-256-k994883.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=19153225","deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad:///read?groupid=19153225&partid=60699390","android":"wattpad://story/19153225/part/60699390"},"story":{"votes":31,"author":"Haley","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"Fanfiction"},{"name":"amazingphil"},{"name":"banditleeway"},{"name":"danisnotonfire"},{"name":"gerardway"},{"name":"gerardwaycrackfic"},{"name":"hair"},{"name":"lemongerard"},{"name":"lindseyway"},{"name":"mikeway"},{"name":"mychemicalromance"},{"name":"patrickstump"}]}},"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/60830335-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","title":"Chapter 11: Hide And Seek"},"nextPage":"","prevPage":"","adUnit":"leaderboard","adType":"desktop","media":[{"video":true,"ref":"wc8ztSy9iDo"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://em.wattpad.com/983480a7eef2a5c0391b047202b0c0dc51fe343e/687474703a2f2f6d656469612e74756d626c722e636f6d2f34313032613130373961383033366437636333333362386331613936613561322f74756d626c725f696e6c696e655f6d73627630714d4d786b31717a347267702e676966?s=fit&h=360&w=360&q=80"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/19153225-256-k994883.jpg","showCover":true,"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_info","text":"The Four Seasons Of Gerard Way (A Gerard Way Crackfic) - Chapter 10: I've Gotta Pee, Real Bad #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F19153225-256-k994883.jpg&description=The+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>The Four Seasons Of Gerard Way (A Gerard Way Crackfic) - Chapter 10: I've Gotta Pee, Real Bad</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\nMikey is so sick of how annoying his big brother, Gerard has been acting. He decides to give Gerard a taste of his own medicine by casting a spell on him, and splitting his personality up. But each one had a different hair color, \nBlack \nWhite \nRed, \nand Blonde is the real Gee. \nGood luck Gee! You're going to need it.","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F19153225-256-k994883.jpg&caption=%s&tags=fanfiction%2Camazingphil%2Cbanditleeway%2Cdanisnotonfire%2Cgerardway%2Cgerardwaycrackfic%2Chair%2Clemongerard%2Clindseyway%2Cmikeway%2Cmychemicalromance%2Cpatrickstump%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camwriting&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_info","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F19153225-256-k994883.jpg&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory%0A%0AMikey+is+so+sick+of+how+annoying+his+big+brother%2C+Gerard+has+been+acting.+He+decides+to+give+Gerard+a+taste+of+his+own+medicine+by+casting+a+spell+on+him%2C+and+splitting+his+personality+up.+But+each+one+had+a+different+hair+color%2C+%0ABlack+%0AWhite+%0ARed%2C+%0Aand+Blonde+is+the+real+Gee.+%0AGood+luck+Gee%21+You%27re+going+to+need+it.&tags=fanfiction%2Camazingphil%2Cbanditleeway%2Cdanisnotonfire%2Cgerardway%2Cgerardwaycrackfic%2Chair%2Clemongerard%2Clindseyway%2Cmikeway%2Cmychemicalromance%2Cpatrickstump%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camwriting&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/19153225"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"google_plus","icon":"fa-google-plus","label":"Share via Google+","href":"https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory"},{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=The+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad&body=The+Four+Seasons+Of+Gerard+Way+%28A+Gerard+Way+Crackfic%29+-+Chapter+10%3A+I%27ve+Gotta+Pee%2C+Real+Bad%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%26ref_id%3Dstory"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"//www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F60699390-the-four-seasons-of-gerard-way-a-gerard-way"}],"page":{"title":"The Four Seasons Of Gerard Way (A Gerard Way Crackfic) - Chapter 10: I've Gotta Pee, Real Bad"},"isDesktop":true,"isIE9OrBelow":false,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"newDWReader":false,"newMWReader":false,"embedEnabled":false}}};

 

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 64, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 144, 176, 208, 256, 368, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '02021c864ee04172a39039b98c8508af';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_MW_HEADER":false,"INBOX":false,"FORCED_ORION":false,"ORION":false,"HOMEDEBUG":false,"WRITER_MEDIA":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WRITER_REVISIONS":true,"NEW_DW_READER":false,"FORCED_NEW_DW_READER":false,"NEW_MW_READER":false,"FORCED_NEW_MW_READER":false,"CONSTELLATION_MOBILE":true,"Constellation":true,"V2":true,"CLIENT_METRICS":true,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"readingAdLayout":{"key":"b3bec850fe8454ff81245d1f8c54a7380643f2c0","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"thirdPartySignup":{"key":"718d9463966d6708806e5f18f23d7eeaa586239d","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"valueProp":{"key":"49a743623f5036601b8e832b97ef4f507e2c5b11","variation":"value_prop_arrow","status":"finished"},"downloadBanner":{"key":"b39f2511a0bd4c0739e383548f8a9a24be056153","variation":"banner","status":"finished"},"existingUserHome":{"key":"3876cda7837262917c62da216f9a2efee1771bc2","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"newUserHome":{"key":"3e796ef84f6cf7f192eb1b1416f26b55a134dadb","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"dynamicOnboarding":{"key":"95e62f4973dba37773e0a4af4706ddbd6c34954a","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"desktopReading":{"key":"c2629d91422ea29f1d74f638fd8fa83237ae1995","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"MobileReadingCTA":{"key":"77765d73f5de2fdfe83e3aa90b707a238926a810","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"facebookShare":{"key":"2494229ac2a8495f78c3c505ede4f14249a5bf98","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

 

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S. and Canada, please contact 1-800-273-TALK (8255).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
}());

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(e){"use strict";e.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new e.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],e.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var t=!1,n=0;n<e.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{t=e.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(r){continue}break}return t},e.injectScript=function(t){var n=e.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var t=e.document.createElement("script");t.type="text/javascript",t.text=n.responseText,e.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(t)}}),n.open("GET",t,!1),n.send("")}catch(r){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(e,t,n){"use strict";var r,i;if("undefined"!=typeof window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(e){for(var t,n=0,r=e.length;r>n;n++){t=window;for(var i=0,o=e[n].obj.length;o>i;i++){if("undefined"==typeof t[e[n].obj[i]])return e[n].name;t=t[e[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var e="",t="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;7>n;n++)e+=t.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*t.length));return e};var o=e||t,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(o=c[0]||o,!o||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(t+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

 

 

window.dependencyFailure = false;

 

  
if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.11.0.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

 

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.11.0.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

 

 

!function(t){"object"==typeof exports?module.exports=t():"function"==typeof define&&define.amd?define(t):"undefined"!=typeof window?window.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof self&&(self.Promise=t())}(function(){var t;return function e(t,n,o){function r(u,c){if(!n[u]){if(!t[u]){var f="function"==typeof require&&requireif(!c&&f)return f(u,!0);if(i)return i(u,!0);throw new Error("Cannot find module '"+u+"'")}var s=n[u]={exports:{}};t[u][0].call(s.exports,function(e){var n=t[u][1][e];return r(n?n:e)},s,s.exports,e,t,n,o)}return n[u].exports}for(var i="function"==typeof require&&require,u=0;u<o.length;u++)r(o[u]);return r}({1:[function(t,e,n){var o=t("../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection"),r=o(t("../lib/Promise"));e.exports="undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=r:"undefined"!=typeof self?self.Promise=r:r},{"../lib/Promise":2,"../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection":4}],2:[function(e,n,o){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){var e=t("./makePromise"),n=t("./Scheduler"),o=t("./env").asap;return e({scheduler:new n(o)})})}("function"==typeof t&&t.amd?t:function(t){n.exports=t(e)})},{"./Scheduler":3,"./env":5,"./makePromise":7}],3:[function(e,n,o){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){this._async=t,this._running=!1,this._queue=this,this._queueLen=0,this._afterQueue={},this._afterQueueLen=0;var e=this;this.drain=function(){e._drain()}}return t.prototype.enqueue=function(t){this._queue[this._queueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.afterQueue=function(t){this._afterQueue[this._afterQueueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.run=function(){this._running||(this._running=!0,this._async(this.drain))},t.prototype._drain=function(){for(var t=0;t<this._queueLen;++t)this._queue[t].run(),this._queue[t]=void 0;for(this._queueLen=0,this._running=!1,t=0;t<this._afterQueueLen;++t)this._afterQueue[t].run(),this._afterQueue[t]=void 0;this._afterQueueLen=0},t})}("function"==typeof t&&t.amd?t:function(t){n.exports=t()})},{}],4:[function(e,n,o){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){function e(t){throw t}function n(){}var o=t("../env").setTimer,r=t("../format");return function(t){function i(t){t.handled||(l.push(t),a("Potentially unhandled rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatError(t.value)))}function u(t){var e=l.indexOf(t);e>=0&&(l.splice(e,1),h("Handled previous rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatObject(t.value)))}function c(t,e){p.push(t,e),null===d&&(d=o(f,0))}function f(){for(d=null;p.length>0;)p.shift()(p.shift())}var s,a=n,h=n;"undefined"!=typeof console&&(s=console,a="undefined"!=typeof s.error?function(t){s.error(t)}:function(t){s.log(t)},h="undefined"!=typeof s.info?function(t){s.info(t)}:function(t){s.log(t)}),t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=function(t){c(i,t)},t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=function(t){c(u,t)},t.onFatalRejection=function(t){c(e,t.value)};var p=[],l=[],d=null;return t}})}("function"==typeof t&&t.amd?t:function(t){n.exports=t(e)})},{"../env":5,"../format":6}],5:[function(e,n,o){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){function e(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&"[object process]"===Object.prototype.toString.call(process)}function n(){return"function"==typeof MutationObserver&&MutationObserver||"function"==typeof WebKitMutationObserver&&WebKitMutationObserver}function o(t){function e(){var t=n;n=void 0,t()}var n,o=document.createTextNode(""),r=new t(e);r.observe(o,{characterData:!0});var i=0;return function(t){n=t,o.data=i^=1}}var r,i="undefined"!=typeof setTimeout&&setTimeout,u=function(t,e){return setTimeout(t,e)},c=function(t){return clearTimeout(t)},f=function(t){return i(t,0)};if(e())f=function(t){return process.nextTick(t)};else if(r=n())f=o(r);else if(!i){var s=t,a=s("vertx");u=function(t,e){return a.setTimer(e,t)},c=a.cancelTimer,f=a.runOnLoop||a.runOnContext}return{setTimer:u,clearTimer:c,asap:f}})}("function"==typeof t&&t.amd?t:function(t){n.exports=t(e)})},{}],6:[function(e,n,o){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){var n="object"==typeof t&&null!==t&&(t.stack||t.message)?t.stack||t.message:e(t);return t instanceof Error?n:n+" (WARNING: non-Error used)"}function e(t){var e=String(t);return"[object Object]"===e&&"undefined"!=typeof JSON&&(e=n(t,e)),e}function n(t,e){try{return JSON.stringify(t)}catch(n){return e}}return{formatError:t,formatObject:e,tryStringify:n}})}("function"==typeof t&&t.amd?t:function(t){n.exports=t()})},{}],7:[function(e,n,o){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){return function(t){function e(t,e){this._handler=t===_?e:n(t)}function n(t){function e(t){r.resolve(t)}function n(t){r.reject(t)}function o(t){r.notify(t)}var r=new b;try{t(e,n,o)}catch(i){n(i)}return r}function o(t){return S(t)?t:new e(_,new x(y(t)))}function r(t){return new e(_,new x(new P(t)))}function i(){return $}function u(){return new e(_,new b)}function c(t,e){var n=new b(t.receiver,t.join().context);return new e(_,n)}function f(t){return a(K,null,t)}function s(t,e){return a(F,t,e)}function a(t,n,o){function r(e,r,u){u.resolved||h(o,i,e,t(n,r,e),u)}function i(t,e,n){a[t]=e,0===--s&&n.become(new q(a))}for(var u,c="function"==typeof n?r:i,f=new b,s=o.length>>>0,a=new Array(s),p=0;p<o.length&&!f.resolved;++p)u=o[p],void 0!==u||p in o?h(o,c,p,u,f):--s;return 0===s&&f.become(new q(a)),new e(_,f)}function h(t,e,n,o,r){if(U(o)){var i=m(o),u=i.state();0===u?i.fold(e,n,void 0,r):u>0?e(n,i.value,r):(r.become(i),p(t,n+1,i))}else e(n,o,r)}function p(t,e,n){for(var o=e;o<t.length;++o)l(y(t[o]),n)}function l(t,e){if(t!==e){var n=t.state();0===n?t.visit(t,void 0,t._unreport):0>n&&t._unreport()}}function d(t){return"object"!=typeof t||null===t?r(new TypeError("non-iterable passed to race()")):0===t.length?i():1===t.length?o(t[0]):v(t)}function v(t){var n,o,r,i=new b;for(n=0;n<t.length;++n)if(o=t[n],void 0!==o||n in t){if(r=y(o),0!==r.state()){i.become(r),p(t,n+1,r);break}r.visit(i,i.resolve,i.reject)}return new e(_,i)}function y(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():U(t)?j(t):new q(t)}function m(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():j(t)}function j(t){try{var e=t.then;return"function"==typeof e?new g(e,t):new q(t)}catch(n){return new P(n)}}function _(){}function w(){}function b(t,n){e.createContext(this,n),this.consumers=void 0,this.receiver=t,this.handler=void 0,this.resolved=!1}function x(t){this.handler=t}function g(t,e){b.call(this),I.enqueue(new E(t,e,this))}function q(t){e.createContext(this),this.value=t}function P(t){e.createContext(this),this.id=++Y,this.value=t,this.handled=!1,this.reported=!1,this._report()}function R(t,e){this.rejection=t,this.context=e}function C(t){this.rejection=t}function O(){return new P(new TypeError("Promise cycle"))}function T(t,e){this.continuation=t,this.handler=e}function Q(t,e){this.handler=e,this.value=t}function E(t,e,n){this._then=t,this.thenable=e,this.resolver=n}function L(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(e,n,o,r)}catch(i){o(i)}}function k(t,e,n,o){this.f=t,this.z=e,this.c=n,this.to=o,this.resolver=X,this.receiver=this}function S(t){return t instanceof e}function U(t){return("object"==typeof t||"function"==typeof t)&&null!==t}function H(t,n,o,r){return"function"!=typeof t?r.become(n):(e.enterContext(n),W(t,n.value,o,r),void e.exitContext())}function N(t,n,o,r,i){return"function"!=typeof t?i.become(o):(e.enterContext(o),z(t,n,o.value,r,i),void e.exitContext())}function M(t,n,o,r,i){return"function"!=typeof t?i.notify(n):(e.enterContext(o),A(t,n,r,i),void e.exitContext())}function F(t,e,n){try{return t(e,n)}catch(o){return r(o)}}function W(t,e,n,o){try{o.become(y(t.call(n,e)))}catch(r){o.become(new P(r))}}function z(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(o,e,n,r)}catch(i){r.become(new P(i))}}function A(t,e,n,o){try{o.notify(t.call(n,e))}catch(r){o.notify(r)}}function J(t,e){e.prototype=V(t.prototype),e.prototype.constructor=e}function K(t,e){return e}function D(){}function G(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&null!==process&&"function"==typeof process.emit?function(t,e){return"unhandledRejection"===t?process.emit(t,e.value,e):process.emit(t,e)}:"undefined"!=typeof self&&"function"==typeof CustomEvent?function(t,e,n){var o=!1;try{var r=new n("unhandledRejection");o=r instanceof n}catch(i){}return o?function(t,o){var r=new n(t,{detail:{reason:o.value,key:o},bubbles:!1,cancelable:!0});return!e.dispatchEvent(r)}:t}(D,self,CustomEvent):D}var I=t.scheduler,B=G(),V=Object.create||function(t){function e(){}return e.prototype=t,new e};e.resolve=o,e.reject=r,e.never=i,e._defer=u,e._handler=y,e.prototype.then=function(t,e,n){var o=this._handler,r=o.join().state();if("function"!=typeof t&&r>0||"function"!=typeof e&&0>r)return new this.constructor(_,o);var i=this._beget(),u=i._handler;return o.chain(u,o.receiver,t,e,n),i},e.prototype["catch"]=function(t){return this.then(void 0,t)},e.prototype._beget=function(){return c(this._handler,this.constructor)},e.all=f,e.race=d,e._traverse=s,e._visitRemaining=p,_.prototype.when=_.prototype.become=_.prototype.notify=_.prototype.fail=_.prototype._unreport=_.prototype._report=D,_.prototype._state=0,_.prototype.state=function(){return this._state},_.prototype.join=function(){for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)t=t.handler;return t},_.prototype.chain=function(t,e,n,o,r){this.when({resolver:t,receiver:e,fulfilled:n,rejected:o,progress:r})},_.prototype.visit=function(t,e,n,o){this.chain(X,t,e,n,o)},_.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){this.when(new k(t,e,n,o))},J(_,w),w.prototype.become=function(t){t.fail()};var X=new w;J(_,b),b.prototype._state=0,b.prototype.resolve=function(t){this.become(y(t))},b.prototype.reject=function(t){this.resolved||this.become(new P(t))},b.prototype.join=function(){if(!this.resolved)return this;for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)if(t=t.handler,t===this)return this.handler=O();return t},b.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.consumers,e=this.handler;this.handler=this.handler.join(),this.consumers=void 0;for(var n=0;n<t.length;++n)e.when(t[n])},b.prototype.become=function(t){this.resolved||(this.resolved=!0,this.handler=t,void 0!==this.consumers&&I.enqueue(this),void 0!==this.context&&t._report(this.context))},b.prototype.when=function(t){this.resolved?I.enqueue(new T(t,this.handler)):void 0===this.consumers?this.consumers=[t]:this.consumers.push(t)},b.prototype.notify=function(t){this.resolved||I.enqueue(new Q(t,this))},b.prototype.fail=function(t){var e="undefined"==typeof t?this.context:t;this.resolved&&this.handler.join().fail(e)},b.prototype._report=function(t){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._report(t)},b.prototype._unreport=function(){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._unreport()},J(_,x),x.prototype.when=function(t){I.enqueue(new T(t,this))},x.prototype._report=function(t){this.join()._report(t)},x.prototype._unreport=function(){this.join()._unreport()},J(b,g),J(_,q),q.prototype._state=1,q.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){N(t,e,this,n,o)},q.prototype.when=function(t){H(t.fulfilled,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)};var Y=0;J(_,P),P.prototype._state=-1,P.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){o.become(this)},P.prototype.when=function(t){"function"==typeof t.rejected&&this._unreport(),H(t.rejected,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)},P.prototype._report=function(t){I.afterQueue(new R(this,t))},P.prototype._unreport=function(){this.handled||(this.handled=!0,I.afterQueue(new C(this)))},P.prototype.fail=function(t){this.reported=!0,B("unhandledRejection",this),e.onFatalRejection(this,void 0===t?this.context:t)},R.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.handled||this.rejection.reported||(this.rejection.reported=!0,B("unhandledRejection",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection(this.rejection,this.context))},C.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.reported&&(B("rejectionHandled",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled(this.rejection))},e.createContext=e.enterContext=e.exitContext=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=e.onFatalRejection=D;var Z=new _,$=new e(_,Z);return T.prototype.run=function(){this.handler.join().when(this.continuation)},Q.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.handler.consumers;if(void 0!==t)for(var e,n=0;n<t.length;++n)e=t[n],M(e.progress,this.value,this.handler,e.receiver,e.resolver)},E.prototype.run=function(){function t(t){o.resolve(t)}function e(t){o.reject(t)}function n(t){o.notify(t)}var o=this.resolver;L(this._then,this.thenable,t,e,n)},k.prototype.fulfilled=function(t){this.f.call(this.c,this.z,t,this.to)},k.prototype.rejected=function(t){this.to.reject(t)},k.prototype.progress=function(t){this.to.notify(t)},e}})}("function"==typeof t&&t.amd?t:function(t){n.exports=t()})},{}]},{},[1])(1)});  
//# sourceMappingURL=Promise.min.js.map

 

 

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;

 

 

 

moment.locale('en_US');

 

 

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(e){"use strict";"undefined"==typeof e.dependencyFailure||e.dependencyFailure?(e.onerror=null,e.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",e.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(e,o){/api|apiv2|api\/v3|v4/.test(o.url)&&e.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"))}}),"ontouchstart"in e||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(e).on("keyup",function(e){if(27===e.which){var o=$(".modal.fade.in");o.each(function(){var e=$(this);e&&e.data("bs.modal")&&e.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&e.modal("hide")})}}),e.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

 

 

 

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=5ad1446","te");

 

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

 

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

referer && !referer.match(/\\.optimizely.com/) && !referer.match(/\\.optimizelyedit.com/) && this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return;  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = '';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment' ) > 0 ) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = document.URL.match( /^\/(\d){2,}/i )[1];  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story' ) > 0 ) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i )[1];  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user' ) > 0 ) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i )[1];  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list' ) > 0 ) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i )[1];  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /^\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
else {  
entity = 'other';  
}  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
};

trackNavigation();  
getReferral();  
})();

 

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"%1$s - %2$s":[""],"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Google+":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Report Story":[""],"by %s":[""],"Table of contents":[""],"Add to Library":[""],"My Lists":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add New Reading List":[""],"Vote":[""],"There was an error registering your vote":[""],"Share":[""],"Send":[""],"Writer: %s":[""],"Dedicated to":[""],"Continue Reading":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Discover":[""],"Browse":[""],"Categories":[""],"Create":[""],"Community":[""],"Clubs":[""],"Awards":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Writers":[""],"Search":[""],"Search Stories & People":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Login":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Reads":[""],"Get the App":[""],"About Us":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Help":[""]};  



End file.
